Trust in Me
by Jessie611
Summary: SPOILER season 6 trailer! Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled. JackChloe friendship ficlet.


He just wanted them to kill him. He knew as soon as he got back there was nothing left for him; that was why he'd so readily agreed to be sacrificed. Not that they were really giving him a choice, they just wanted to make it look like it was his decision. It was no different than Chappelle really and Jack hadn't given Ryan a choice so why would Bill do the same for him.

Here he was, chained to a fence and waiting. Waiting for those that hated him, those that blamed him for the death of their comrades. He knew they wouldn't go easy on him so he just hoped that he could shut himself off from the pain until it was over. He wasn't sure if he believed in an afterlife. In some ways he hoped that there wasn't one; if there was he may end up having to face more of his demons.

He sank down onto the ground, knowing that was his way of giving in. Just then he heard the crackle of his earpiece coming to life. He'd forgotten to remove it, but had been told that any communication had been terminated between him and CTU so he couldn't understand why they were trying to communicate with him now. He could hear a voice whispering to him; the soft and gentle hum that was so quiet he struggled to recognise it.

"Jack?" the voice was stronger now but still whispered.

His heart ached at its familiarity. How often had he heard that voice in his ear?

"Chloe?" he asked in confusion, his voice gruff with emotion. It had been over a year and a half since he'd spoken to her and although Bill had told him she wanted to talk to him earlier he had refused. He knew if would be too difficult to go through with this if he did.

"Thank god" she said, emotion filling her voice. "I didn't know if I'd get through to you."

He sighed, wishing he could talk to her but knowing it would be too painful.

"Chloe, what is it?" he asked gruffly, impatiently.

He heard her faint sigh through the feedback he was getting. "It's a trick Jack. Killing you is not going to stop them."

"How do you know?" he asked, picking up on the rising panic in her voice.

"We've had intelligence that there will be another attack within the hour, that getting you was just a delaying tactic because we were getting too close."

"Did Bill ask you to contact me?"

He heard her hesitation. "No, he doesn't believe it. He thinks the intel is a trick to get us to release you so that the attack goes ahead. The information has come from a separatist group who will benefit from the attacks continuing."

"Maybe it is a trick" he said, closing his eyes in defeat.

"No Jack, it isn't" she said, her voice cracking again, "I've spoken to the informant myself and I believe him Jack. He told me that although one group will benefit, the overall effect of further attacks will be devastating to both the Chinese and the US, as well as a number of other nations."

"Chloe, you can't be sure" he whispered.

"Yes I can, my instincts are telling me Jack. Please . . . . . . trust me." Those two simply words that he had uttered to her on many occasions had a powerful impact.

He sighed deeply. "You know I trust you Chloe, but . . . . . I want this to be over."

He could hear the tears in her voice when she spoke again. "I know. But we need to stop this; we need you to help us."

"Chloe, there are other agents that can do it. Besides with you there I know that you'll stop it."

"Not without you Jack, I can't do it without you".

Tears were threatening his own composure now. "Chloe you can do it, you have to."

"I can't. I, . . . I need you" said simply.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, despair threatening to overwhelm him.

"I want you to fight. Don't let them do this . . . . . please."

"I can't."

"You can. You have to."

"Chloe, please don't."

"Do it for Kim then" she said, pulling out her trump card.

Jack felt the despair again. "She doesn't want . . . . ."

"She does. She's here Jack. She loves you."

00000

Chloe waited impatiently. She didn't hear another word from him. All she could make out was the sound of voices shouting. The sound of Jack being threatened. She allowed herself one last plea to him.

"Please fight it Jack. I need your help" she whispered urgently.

The shouting continued but he didn't utter another word. She tried to picture what was happening but she couldn't. She heard the animal like cry of a man in pain and she flinched against it. She couldn't make out whether that sound was coming from Jack or someone else.

Minutes passed, during which time she thought he must be hurt or even worse. Then she heard the sound of fighting, of running. Her comm unit crackled to life.

"Chloe? It's me" he said simply.

She sighed in relief.

"What do you need?" she asked, the relief evident in her tone.

"Guide me out of here" he said softly. Then, in harsher tones "And explain to me what the hell is going on."

She smiled at the familiarity of his harsh tone. "Sure Jack . . . . . thanks."

She could have sworn she heard a smile in his voice when he responded


End file.
